


Reel Around the Sun

by PARNEL



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, married domestic farm bliss, time after time au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARNEL/pseuds/PARNEL
Summary: The shirt was pried from his hands to reveal Chases’ handsome face smiling down at him indulgently. Dark, sun-kissed fingers rubbed thoughtfully over his wobbly stitches. Jack had wanted to do something nice, but once again his efforts had backfired.Oneshot, Time After Time Good!Chack AU
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Reel Around the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I was just horny for domestic farm bliss and Good!Chack  
> Also, the title is from Reel Around the Sun by Riverdance, which I was listening to when I wrote this.

Nimble white fingers clasped around a needle, clumsily threading through blue cloth. With his brows drawn together in concentration he bent over his work and muttered something quietly. 

Behind him, the door to their shack of a house creaked open, whining loudly as rusty hinges were shifted. The scent of mud and freshly caught river fish reached his nose as the other occupant of his home entered as quietly as possible. Jack didn’t look up from his project. He was almost finished! Just a few more stitches... 

A damp hand landed on his shoulder and Jack jerked in surprise, his fingers slipping and lodging the sewing needle straight into the soft flesh of his thumb. The albino cried out and jammed his thumb into his mouth to suck on the wound. 

“Careful with that, Jack.” Chase admonished fondly, his broad hand rubbing his back to soothe him. 

“I was! I was being careful! If you hadn’t startled me, I'd have been fine...” Jack pouted, turning his ruby colored eyes up at the older man for the first time since he’d come in. 

It was a mistake to look at Chase. A ruddy blush spread across his white cheeks as he caught sight of a bare chest; tanned and firmly muscled, streaked with mud and sweat. Jack averted his eyes to stare into the hearth that burned merrily by the opposite wall. His ears were hot. Where was Chase's shirt? Oh wait- now he remembered. His shirt was laid out across Jack’s lap, white hands clenching the smooth blue material. 

“Did you finish with my shirt?” Chase asked distractedly as he set down his fishing pole and several fat trout. 

“Yep! It’s all fixed, and I added- well I _tried_ to embroider a dragon on it but...” Jack trailed off, holding up the shirt sheepishly and hiding his face behind the fabric. 

From the other side of the fabric Jack heard a soft huff of laughter. 

The shirt was pried from his hands to reveal Chase's handsome face smiling down at him indulgently. Dark, sun-kissed fingers rubbed thoughtfully over his wobbly stitches. Jack had wanted to do something nice, but once again his efforts had backfired. Sewing more than just torn holes was _hard_. He frowned, biting his lip and twisting his hands into his yellow coat where it bunched in his lap. 

“Jack.” Chase called, his voice low. 

Glum, Jack shuffled his shoe against the dirt floor, his white ankle rubbing against the brittle wood of the rocking chair he sat in. He studied a button on his jacket in order to avoid the legendary Xiaolin warrior’s gaze. 

“ _Jack.”_ His name was crooned teasingly this time. Callused hands gently turned his face up to look into golden eyes with smooth round pupils. 

“You did a wonderful job, I love it.” The warrior complimented. 

The nineteen-year-old smiled up at him, “You really think so? I kinda messed up on the-” 

“-It’s _perfect_ ,Jack. Thank you.” Chase cut in, his gold eyes flashing seriously. 

They stared at one another for a moment. 

Jack turned away first, his cheeks almost numb from the heat of his blush. 

“Put it on, then! You can’t just stand around shirtless.” Jack pleaded, staring intently at a picture frame on an opposite wall to distract himself. It was a sweet little picture of the monks with Jack on the albino’s wedding day. 

“Why? I could stand like this all day.” Chase retorted and leaned over Jack, “Or is my _Husband_ feeling bashful about such things?” He smiled slyly. 

“N-No! Just- _Put your shirt on!”_ Jack squealed, leaning away from his newlywed husband as he teasingly leaned further into Jack’s space. 

“The monks might catch us! It’s almost the time for dinner!” Jack tacked on, sending a nervous glance towards the door. 

“Mmm... so?” Chase drawled; he shot a truly _wicked_ smirk at his husband before planting playful kisses along pale cheeks. For someone so good, Chase did have a devious streak in him. 

Jack gasped, squirming delightfully under Chases’ reverent kisses. 

Well. His self-control was only so strong. Jack gave in, and very enthusiastically began feeling up his husband’s work-worn chest. Strong muscles flexed deliciously under his palms; insistent lips soon captured his own. 

At some point, the first four or so buttons of his yellow coat had been undone, revealing his pale chest and shoulder. Chase attacked the unveiled skin with wild fervor. Jack found himself swept up and deposited onto a lap, pressed against sweaty and hot skin. His legs instantly came up to wrap around narrow hips. Mewling pathetically, the albino writhed against every inch of his husbands' body he could reach, reveling in the sensation of skin on skin. 

White fingers had just begun to entangle in long dark hair, and Chase’s hands had just begun to wander _lower_ when the door to their shack burst open. 

“Jack! Chase! We’re home, did you guys-"Raimundo cut himself off with a strangled shriek of disgust as he entered, the other monks trailing behind him. 

Kimiko slapped a hand over Omi’s eyes, Clay slammed his hat down over his face, and Raimundo made dry puking noises as he retreated outside the house. 

“You guys! Learn to- I don’t know! Put a hat on the doorknob or something? No one wants to see you two getting it on!” Kimiko cried from the doorway. 

Jack scrambled to button his coat back up, his face in flames as he cried out apologies. Chase did so as well, looking considerably sourer about it. 

“What? Kimiko is covering my eyes, what is going on? Is this the ‘vertical dance’ Raimundo was speaking of?” Omi asked loudly, smacking futilely at Kimiko’s hands. 

“It’s ‘horizontal tango’ and- wait Rai told you _what_?” Kimiko explained as she pushed Omi and Clay out of the door. 

Once the house was empty –save for them- Chase finally put his shirt on. 

Jack smacked him lightly on the arm and hissed at him, embarrassed that they’d been caught. Thank god they hadn’t been caught in the _act_ , though. Just a few moments more and Jack would’ve been getting ravished on the dirt floor. 

They were still barely into their honeymoon phase! It wasn’t Jack’s fault that Chase was insatiable- or that Jack was wildly aroused by his husband's affectionate eagerness. If only they had more time alone... 

Jack sighed wistfully. 

Resigned, he wobbled on unsteady legs to their tiny kitchen, pulled out the carrots and corn he’d picked earlier from their garden, and set to work on making dinner. Besides him, Chase methodically gutted and cut the trout he’d caught. His knife may have cut with a little too much force and his brows were more furrowed than normal, but Jack was disinclined to comment on it. 

Several minutes later the monks cautiously reentered the home, drawn in by the wafting scent of cooked fish and baked carrots. The prospect of a warm meal washed away any lingering feelings of awkwardness they’d felt from the earlier incident. 

Lighthearted chatter soon filled their home as the monks set the table and told Jack about their day. The albino made distracted hums in response to their stories as he worked on their meal, wiping sweat from his pale brow as he leaned over their hearth with a pan. Outside, the sun began to swell and sink into the horizon, casting soft red and gold light through the windows. Omi loudly recounted his successes from their earlier practice to the group as they all sat down at their wooden table. 

Jack struggled to carry a huge bowl of baked carrots to the table, almost tripping over something one of the monks had left strewn about on the floor. With quick reflexes, Chase caught the bowl before it could tip over, his hands overlapping Jacks’. 

Chase smiled affectionately down at his husband and pressed a fond kiss to his cheek before taking the bowl from him. After everything was settled, the monks dug into their meal like a pack of rabid wolves (which was only expected behavior for a group of hungry teenagers). Clay at least tipped his hat and said a polite ‘Thank You’ to the newlyweds before he dug in. 

Under the table, Dojo crawled up Jacks’ leg to curl contentedly into the albinos’ lap. Jack absent-mindedly stroked the dragons scaled back, drawing a hissing purr from the creature. 

Looking around at his friends, Jack smiled. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he observed his strange little family. They were a weird and mismatched bunch, but Jack wouldn’t have his life any other way. Well, if he were still his old, evil self he was sure he would hate his life right now (though, his Heylin self probably wouldn’t have minded being married to _Chase Young,_ good or not). But Jack was _good,_ so he was beyond content with what he had now. 

He had his family, his home, and his handsome and kindhearted husband. Life was good. 

“Chase, what is that most... unattractive yellow worm on your shirt?” Omi asked, oblivious, as he shoveled a carrot into his mouth. 

Scratch that. Jack’s life was embarrassing. 

Chase scowled at the monk, which was surprising since he held a soft spot for the boy. The other monks quieted down from their side conversation, watching Chase nervously. Jack’s cheeks burned. 

“ _This,_ young Omi, is a very wonderful dragon that Jack made for me today.” Chase said, looking sternly down at the boy. 

“But it doesn’t look-” Omi started, his brows furrowed as he stared at the design. Kimiko, sensing Chases’ rising irritation, cut in by elbowing Omi in the gut. 

“What he means to say is that it’s a very creative take on a dragon! It’s really, really pretty, isn’t it Omi?” Kimiko interjected, her voice high and rushed. Clay and Raimundo nodded their heads nervously in agreement. 

“Yeah, I like the... color.” Raimundo added, his voice strained. 

“It’s a mighty fine piece of work, Jack.” Clay complimented kindly. 

A string from the embroidered dragons’ eyeball on Chase’s chest chose that moment to sag limply, giving the dragon a lopsided face. Kimiko’s eye twitched. 

Omi finally caught on to what they were doing and scrunched up his nose at Chases’ shirt. 

“Ohh, Jack Spicer has made a very valiant effort at embroidery!” Omi called, “Though, I’m sure if _I_ made something it would be much better!” he added on, boasting. 

Chase glared. 

“Err... but I have not made anything so of course Jack’s work is very beautiful!” Omi rushed apologetically, his smile wilting nervously under the Xiaolin warriors irritated gaze. 

Besides Chase, Jack sniffed and rubbed his eyes with a yellow sleeve. 

“You really think it’s nice?” He asked quietly, the others nodded a yes. 

A blinding smile broke out on the albinos’ face, he began squeezing anyone close enough to him into an emotional hug. 

With that settled and Jack’s spirits returned to their normal excitably happy state, Chase went back to his meal. 

After everyone finished eating, Chase sent the monks off to wash the dishes (they’d complained loudly about it until the Xiaolin warrior raised an expectant eyebrow at them). It was dark outside by now, the moon having risen slightly over the horizon while they’d eaten. Jack fluttered about the house, lighting candles and flicking on battery powered lanterns. Their home had two bedrooms; the monks all shared the bigger room, while Chase and Jack had the smaller one to themselves. It had been hard moving from the temple to live on the farm after Guan, Hannibal, and Wuya began attacking them, but after a while things had become easier for them, and their little farm was kind of... cozy, at times. 

Inside his room, Jack went about his nightly routine and rolled out a large mat on the floor, lighting a couple of candles afterwards. He spread out thick blankets onto the mat to make it more comfortable before kneeling on it and changing his clothes, stripping down to just a thin white tank top and soft white pants. Red hair spilled silkily across his shoulders and down his back as he removed his hair band. Inside a bag besides his bed he had some makeup wipes. He still faithfully did his signature eyeliner every day, and he still needed to wipe it off before he slept. 

Face now clean, Jack moved to zip the bag up when his hand brushed over a smooth picture frame. Bringing it out into the candlelight, he found it was the picture Kimiko had taken of Chase and Jack on their wedding day. Tapping a finger thoughtfully against the glass covering the picture, Jack traced their figures with his eyes. 

It all felt like so long ago... but in reality it’d only happened about two weeks ago! Unfortunately, a week after their ceremony Chase had to leave to fight the Heylin, since Wuya had stirred up trouble somewhere in Europe. He’d been gone for about a week, and had only returned just yesterday... 

Someone behind him inhaled sharply. 

Whipping around, he was greeted to the sight of Chase in the doorway to their room, watching him with intense golden eyes. 

Those eyes travelled across Jacks’ exposed arms and neck, lingering on the red hair that fell softly onto his pale chest. 

Knees weak, Jack reclined back onto their mat, sending his husband what he hoped looked like “bedroom eyes” (He actually just looked constipated, but Chase understood what he was trying for). 

Prowling across the room, Chase pulled off his blue shirt as he walked, treating Jack to a show of muscles flexing languidly under bronze skin. It might be cheesy, but Jack thought the man was like a _tiger,_ or some other powerful predator. He was all powerful strength compacted into one body: a wild regality in his every movement. 

And Chase was all _his_. 

In an impressive display of upper body strength, Chase lowered himself down on top of Jack oh so _slowly_. Jack had to suppress the urge to grab him by his ridiculously broad shoulders and yank him down for a kiss. 

Warm lips brushed against Jacks’, a broad hand roved lightly across his white skin, teasingly travelling _lower_. 

Chase smirked. 

“Now, where were we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there were more good!Chack fics, if anyone has any recs or has written some themselves I'd love to read them!


End file.
